


His only remaining vice

by greenapricot



Series: Lewis and Endeavour prompt fills [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapricot/pseuds/greenapricot
Summary: It is a Saturday, they don’t have a case and are down at the bottom of the rota; the day is miraculously their own. Yet they have ventured out into the bitter cold all same because James needs coffee and what they’ve got in the flat won’t do.





	His only remaining vice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notajoinerofthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notajoinerofthings/gifts).



> Prompt fill for [the way you said “I love you.”](http://greenapricot.tumblr.com/post/181715394925/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) meme on Tumblr for prompt #30, Too quick, mumbled into your scarf.

It is a Saturday, they don’t have a case and are down at the bottom of the rota; the day is miraculously their own. Yet they have ventured out into the bitter cold all same because James needs coffee and what they’ve got in the flat won’t do. He needs something stronger and more indulgent so Robbie indulges him. 

It’s not the cold so much as the wind that’s the problem, bearing down on them and reaching around corners, turning the streets into wind tunnels. James turns his collar up and hunches his shoulders and Robbie grabs a scarf on the way out the door. He’s got the scarf pulled up around his mouth and nose before they’re halfway to the coffee shop. Should have dug out a hat as well. Or even better, insisted more strongly that they stay in. 

But James will not be deterred from his mission. His only remaining vice, James jokes, now that he’s finally managed to give up smoking. He still has the urge; Robbie sees it in the way James’ fingers reach for his jacket pocket when he’s agitated, the way he chews all his pens, and Robbie’s too. So, Robbie won’t deny him his fancy coffee even if the journey does end in frostbitten ears. 

When they get to the cafe, James holds the door for Robbie—as if he’s not itching to get up to the counter and order his drink as quickly as possible—flashing Robbie a grin.

“I love you,” Robbie mumbles as he passes, too quick and too low for anyone but James to hear, possibly even too low for that. But no, James does hear. He smiles that smile Robbie has come to realise has only ever been for him, a smile that warms Robbie to his core as James lets the door fall shut behind them.

_____


End file.
